An embodiment of an electronic display provided with a color filter is known from WO2007/063440. The known electronic display comprises a display effect layer, which may be arranged to reflect or to emit light with a broad spectrum (white light) over which a color filter layer is superposed. The color filter layer is arranged to change the white light into colored light by intercepting specific wavelengths. The display effect layer and the color filter layer need to be properly aligned, for example to prevent parallax or aperture problems.